


Diamond Forever

by m2d2tumblr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Background Relationships, Embedded Images, Multi, Not Beta Read, Social Media, background a/b/o, the rest are all idols, where pledis is divided into two companies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2d2tumblr/pseuds/m2d2tumblr
Summary: Where Pledis's company debuts an all omega boy group 'Carat', the first of its kind, and then one year later plans a project that requires collaboration with not only Korea's most popular alpha/beta boy group 'A-Teen' but also the up and coming acting sweetheart Wen Junhui.A social media AU. My first attempt at anything like this, so hopefully its not too bad!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been into social media au's and unfortunately ao3 does to have enough of them. This was inspired at least in part by two separate NCT fics. One of my first time's attempting anything like this, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups are introduced!

**“Shine Entertainment debuts new all omega boy group!”**

Jan 14, 2019

This morning Shine Entertainment, a subsidiary of Pledis Entertainment, announced the debut date of their first O’boy group “Carat” and released the groups logo image.

Previously the home of Beta/Omega girl group Pristine, Shine Entertainment announced in 2018 their intentions to debut a new boy group. However, since then there had been no set6 plans announced. Rather, throughout 2018, Shine introduced various trainee’s through videos on their YouTube channel along with short introductions on Instagram and Twitter. 

Notably, no designations were mentioned with the introduction of trainee’s, leading to speculation that the debut group would likely be a B/O group similar to Pristine. Note that all alpha groups are signed under the parent company of Pledis Entertainment [see “A-Teen: The rise of the A/B group over the past 4 years’]. The last commercially successful all omega group, O’Love, debuted in 2003 with 6 members (4 girls and 2 boys) and disbanded in 2008. 

Further details for the groups line up and concept will be announced in the coming days. For now, you can accept Carat’s debut on Feb 14th, 2019. 

Are you looking forward to K-pop’s new omega boy group?

Yes (46%)

**No (34%)**

Don’t Care (20%) 

* * *

**“Shine announces line up for new O’boy group ‘Carat’!”**

Jan 18, 2019

Shine Entertainment has announced the concept and line up for their new O’boy group ‘Carat’. An announcement released by the company stated that the new group will consist of 5 members and debut with a refreshing and energetic concept, notably staying away from pigeonholing their group in the typical roles associated with omega members [See “Why only pure and cute or mature and sexy? The pigeonholing of omegas in entertainment”]. 

The announcement further states that their goal is to allow the group to grow naturally into their charms, rather than stay stuck to one concept. 

“We want this group to grow with their fans, for now, they are a young group full of energy and passion so that reflects in their music. As they grow, their personalities and music will naturally shift, however, what will remain constant is their drive and dedication to present their best to their fans and always staying true to their vision.”

To introduce the members, the following profiles were released:

**Yoon Jeonghan Lee Jihoon ‘Woozi’** **Xu Ming Hao ‘The8’ Chwe Vernon Lee Chan 'Dino'**

Oct 4, 1995 Nov 22, 1996 Nov 7, 1997 Feb 18, 1998 Feb 11, 1999 

Korean Korean Chinese Korean-American Korean

Leader, Lead Vocal, Visual Main Vocal, Producer Main Dancer, Sub Main Rapper, Sub Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, 

Vocal, Sub Rapper Vocal, Visual Sub Vocal, Maknae

While there might be some familiar names in the line up for the fans who have been following the content put out by the trainees, there is one name that anyone who has been a fan of k-pop for the past 4 years would recognize. That’s right ‘Woozi’.

Woozi is a well-known name in recent k-pop, having been credited in the production of some of the most popular k-pop songs released. Woozi was first credited as a lyricist and composer in the debut song for Pledis Entertainment’s most popular group ‘A-Teen’ 4 years ago. Since then, Woozi has become a well-known name in the industry for writing hit songs not only for artists under Pledis but also others outside of the company, most notably I.O.I. 

Known by his stage name Woozi, Lee Jihoon is the youngest member to be on the list for most copyrighted songs in 2019. With over 80 songs under his belt, Woozi has so far been behind the scenes in his career. So it is no doubt shocking for everyone to have his name on the member line up for an omega group. Though Woozi has been active as a producer under Shine Entertainment for the past 4 years, no one expected him to debut as an idol. 

Jihoon is notable for his writing and composing credits in various title songs, including those of the A/B group A-Teen. Some examples include Habit (Title – AL1), Good To Me (Title – Our Dawn), BoomBoom (B Side – Going).

If nothing else, fans of Carat can at least expect the groups discography to be as amazing as the rest of the tracks Woozi has been a part of. What are you most excited about for this group? 

Comments (187) 

@XXa-teenXX

Woah isn't that a bit unfair? Are they a debut group if he has 4 years of experience?

@!234nhg973y7d

I can't wait for their debut song! Its probably going to be amazing with jihoon involved

@S.Coups.is.baby

Well, at least we know Carats will have amazing visuals and songs! Im so excited Fighting!

@Whyareyou1

I never know woozi was an omega…

@Huntersday

? why does that matter?

@Whyareyou1

Just making a comment mind your own business

@Huntersday

From that whole long article that’s the only thing that you have to comment on? Typical 

* * *

**“Carat debuts with ’17 Carat’, breaks rookie record for 1st-week sales by any B/O group”**

Feb 22, 2019

Shine Entertainments' first O’boy group has just set a new record!

According to Haneo Chart, Carats debut single album “17 Carat” that was released on Feb 14th recorded cumulative sales of 120,145 copies over a week. This is the largest number of albums sold by a rookie B/O group in just the past 2 years. 

Previously, it was announced that their debut album reached 200,000 stock pre-orders. Not only that, but their debut track hit No. 1 on iTunes Top Songs charts in at least 15 different regions, including Hong Kong, Singapore, Mexico, Saudi Arabia, Brazil, Luxembourg, Indonesia, Qatar, Peru, Thailand, and more.

Check out their music video for their title track “Adore You,” which also surpassed 5 million views on YouTube 24 hours after its release.

Congratulations to Carat for their new achievement!

* * *

**“5 Reasons to love Wen Jun Hui, Can You Sit By My Side’s princely leading man”**

June 9, 2019

As the Can You Sit By My Side and The King actor Beta Wen Junhui turns 23 (international age) tomorrow, we look back on the most memorable moments from the 2017’s best new actors interesting path to stardom – from a Child Actor in China to winning a dance show and transitioning into Kdrama, Wen Junhui has had an interesting career. 

Supporting roles that stole the show in Can You Sit By My Side and The King pushed Wen Jun Hui’s popularity by bounds, an admirable feat for a Chinese actor transitioning to a career in South Korea. Unlike the K-pop industry, there are not too many international stars that reach the level of success Junhui has reached in such a short period. Let’s take a look at the path Wen Junhui has taken to reach where he is now. 

  1. He started as a child actor in Hong Kong and China. At the age of 2, he was cast in a commercial. He then appeared in television series such as F _lying Dragon – the Special Unit (_ _特警_ _飞龙_ _)_ at the age of 5. He made his film debut in 2006, _The Pye Dog_ , or which he won the [Hong Kong Film Directors' Guild](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong_Film_Directors%27_Guild)'s Best New Performer Silver Award and was nominated for the [Best New Performer Award](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hong_Kong_Film_Award_for_Best_New_Performer) of the [27th Hong Kong Film Awards](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/27th_Hong_Kong_Film_Awards). In 2010, he played the young [_Ip Man_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ip_Man) _in_[ _The Legend Is Born: Ip Man_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_Is_Born:_Ip_Man).



  1. In 2014 he was cast in the Chinese web drama _Intouchable_ which made him a household name in China and gained him recognition internationally as well. Most notably, it brought him to younger Korean audiences as well. 



  1. In 2015 he moved to South Korea after signing on with Pledis Entertainment and as everyone knows he started his career in Korea as a charming MC adored by teens and housewives alike. 



  1. He is a dancer and a singer as well. What’s not as well known about his move to Korea is that during his time with Pledis he went through the same training as idols due to his background in dancing and singing. Jun has mentioned in interviews that he grew up in an artistic household and he enjoyed dancing and singing growing up. Although he did not debut with A-Teen, he spends a significant portion of the year training with the group before their debut, leading to his close friendship with the same age members Hoshi and Wonwoo. It’s no surprise that this multitalented actor could easily have been an idol on the stage.



  1. Owing to his list of talents, Jun has participated in singing the OST for his latest drama. Jun sang the title OST for Can you Sit By Me in April 2019. The OST topped various charts and became Number 1 in the iTunes charts in several countries, including Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand and more. 



  1. A bonus: Junhui trained in wushu as a child and participated in competitions. He also plays the piano and is nicknamed ‘Big Beautiful’ (大漂亮) in China and ‘The Miracle of Mainland’ (大陸の奇跡) in Japan. 



Want more stories like this? Sign up here. Follow Style on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and YouTube. 

* * *

**“A-Teen. Everything you need to know about the K-Pop group taking South Korea and the world by storm”**

Sept 24, 2019

Even for those new to K-pop, A-Teen is hard to ignore. The 7 member beta/omega boy group is a member of ABE, an acronym for the three most popular groups in Korea including A-Teen, BTS and Exo. 

If you’re not already on board with A-Teen’s catchy songs, synchronized moves and wonderful personalities, you soon will be. Here’s everything you need to know about the group.

**What does A-Teen mean?**

A-Teen is a name that means always teenagers, that even when we grow up there is always a part of us that will remain a little childish. It also helped that at debut the members had an average age of 18 years. 

**When did they start?**

A-Teen was formed by Pledis Entertainment where members auditioned around 2010 to 2014 to become trainees, their line-up was finalized in late 2014, and their debut was in May 2015. They debuted with the title track _A-Teen_ for their debut single album _Boys Be_. 

**What happened next?**

A-Teen evolved their identity, channelling different themes throughout their music, through eras like A-Teen, Fronting and Habit. In just four years, the band has completed three world tours, released two studio albums and six Eps (three in Japanese), gaining millions of fans across the world.

**What is HIGHLIGHT?**

HIGHLIGHT is the fandom name for fans of A-Teen. Named as being the highlight of the group's experience, their fans hold an important place in their hearts and memories. 

**What is _Teen,Age?_**

_Teen,Age_ is the latest full album and the next chapter of their careers. The album was pre-ordered more than 1 million copies over two weeks before release, but that’s not enough. Within a week _Teen,Age_ has topped iTunes Album charts at No.1 in over 60 countries. And _Change Up_ , the title song of the album has over 40 million views in under a week. 

**Who’s Who?**

**S.Coups**

Full Name: Choi Seungcheol

Age: 24

Designation: Beta

Position: Leader, Main Rapper, Sub Vocal

The oldest member and leader of the group, S.Coups joined Pledis in 2010 and was originally supposed to debut with senior group NU’EST. S.Coups comes from combining his name and Coup d’etat. He is the dad of the group and has a black belt in Taekwondo. S.Coups takes part in writing the majority of the raps in A-Teens songs. 

**Joshua**

****

Full Name: Hong Jisoo

Age: 24

Designation: Alpha

Position: Lead Vocal, Visual

Joshua was born in LA, California, US. He moved to Korea and began his training in 2013. Known as ‘the gentleman’ by fans for his soft voice and calm nature, Joshua is the hidden prankster of the group. Although usually the more mature and sensible of the members, his teasing nature can often be seen in the group's realty show ‘Going Teen’. 

**Hoshi**

****

Full Name: Kwon Soonyoung

Age: 23

Designation: Alpha

Position: Main Dancer, Lead Vocal, Sub Rapper

Hoshi is one of the main contributors to A-Teen’s choreography. Often working to create the dance moves for all their songs in collaboration with company choreographers Hoshi is one of the reasons their dance moves are known for their synchronicity. In an interview early in the year, S.Coups mentioned that Hoshi used to be stricter than their instructors when it came to dancing practice. Despite this Hoshi is an energetic and fun member of the group, known as one part of the gag trio. He’s often compared by fans to a hamster, despite much preferring a tiger. 

**Wonwoo**

****

Full Name: Jeon Won woo

Age: 23

Designation: Alpha

Position: Lead Rapper, Sub Vocal

Known for having the deepest voice in the group, Wonwoo became a trainee in 2011. He has a cold look due to his sharp eyes but is a warm person. Wonwoo loves the game, often spending time on his computer when he is free. He started his training as a singer but was encouraged to rap due to his voice. The rest, as they say, is history. 

**DK**

****

Full Name: Lee Seokmin

Age: 22

Designation: Alpha

Position: Main Vocal

DK is the energizer of the group and was voted as the one who likes to joke the most by group members. He makes the 2nd part of the gag trio. DK said he likes to spend his time cheerfully so that he can make others feel energetic. DK was selected to play King Arthur in the 2018 production of Excalibur and received critical praise for his performance. DK stated that opportunity changed the way he views himself as a performer and helped him become more motivated to do his best. 

**Mingyu**

****

Full Name: Kim Mingyu

Age: 22

Designation: Beta

Position: Lead Rapper, Sub Vocal, Visual, Face of the Group

Mingyu joined Pledis as a trainee in 2011 who’s well known for attracting new fans to the group with his striking visuals and warm personality. The group members say Mingyu’s behaviour closely resembles that of a puppy. Although on the outside he looks cool and chic, in reality, he is always smiling and clumsy. The group's reality show has shown that Mingyu is an excellent cook and one of the members that like to clean the most. He says vacuuming helps him release stress. 

**Seungkwan**

****

Full Name: Boo Seungkwan

Age: 21

Designation: Alpha

Position: Main Vocal, Face of the Group, Maknae

Seungkwan is the final part of the group's gag trio with Hoshi and DK. He is known as the group's mood maker who has an excellent variety senses. In 2018, Seungkwan was the winner of the Rookie Entertainer of the Year award. Seungkwan enjoys various sports, including volleyball and basketball. He’s very sensitive. He gets moved when he sees their fans at concerts, and he takes song lyrics’ meanings very seriously.

That’s all about A-Teen. Want to know more? Subscribe to our K-Pop newsletter here!

* * *

**“Pledis & Shine Entertainment announce Special Collaboration project between 3 of their major artists titled Seventeen”**

Oct 14, 2019

_The studio set will see all members of Pledis’s A/B boy group A-Teen and Shine Entertainments O’Boy group Carat, plus an additional unannounced artist join forces for a collaboration project._

Pledis and Shine entertainment dropped some major news this Monday (Oct 14): The three artists will come together to release a full-length album!

Titled ‘Seventeen’, the LP is slated to arrive sometime January End, February Beginning. A final date will be announced closer to the date and will include 12 tracks total, including a combined title track for the project, plus singles performed by each artist. 

The studio set is the first of its kind to be done by anyone within K-pop, as rather than be featured on one or two tracks, three completely different artists will combine to form the full album. 

The company posted the notice on their social media pages, along with the pages of A-Teen and Carat. Although there is a third artist, no one, in particular, has yet been announced, building up hype and speculation among fans. 

This project is unique not only because it is a massive three-way effort of different styles of artists but also because it is the first time that a group will include members of both alpha and omega designation together. Although there have been groups with B/O or A/B members both male and female, there have not been any idol groups that have included A/O members together for a variety of reasons. But it looks like Pledis and Shine have agreed to take on the challenge with their new project. 

According to representatives of the companies, the release of the album will be prefaced with a variety of content in the form of YouTube videos, Vlives and other activities. You can look forward to the interactions between some of Korea’s well-loved groups. 

So are you looking forward to this collaboration? If so, who do you think the 3rd artist will be?

Comments (7,345)

@Booseoksoon_Stan

Ahh can you imagine Hoshi meeting Minghao and Dino?? They’ve both said in previous interviews that they really look up to him and he influenced a lot of how they dance and manage their groups choreos! This is going to be so sweet!

@Minguyyyyy

This is the best day of my life!! My two ult groups together, OMG I CANT WAITTTTT

@HAYHAOthe8

There are 12 reasons to live and they are in those photos

@Secret Ninja125

I wonder how many of them will date?

@24Light4eva

…. Seriously … just because they’re o/a group doesn’t mean they're gonna date instantly

@SevretNinja125

Oh please with that combo they’re bound to screw around with each other 

@Starryuyu

Ugh…

@Starryuyu

A-Teen & Carat collab!!! My 24Light heart!

@Rayasha123

Seventeen is going to be the bombastic, best project of the new year

Shoutout to all the members involved, Hwaiting

@sunshineDK

I can’t wait to see them interact! I wonder how the dynamics between them will be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading!! Please leave comments, kudos if you like it so far!
> 
> Disclaimer: all pictures are taken from google, if theres anything that needs to be taken down or credited let me know. 
> 
> Story Notes:  
> A/B/O - in this story the abo is going to be more straightforward, in that it wont have massive implications on how society works etc. just because this is not a work i would want to explore that in.
> 
> O'Boy, B/O - these are just ways to designate the dynamics in the groups. Ex. you can shorten omega boy group to O'boy group or even O'bg etc. 
> 
> In terms of the information on songs, albums etc. I tried to use songs from seventeens actual releases and their personalities are as I know them and as described off k-profiles. I tried to keep things as similar as I can with this being an ABO and a story written by me. For example, Jun's acting history in China is all off his wikipedia and true. 
> 
> For the articles I looked at some real ones to base mine off of. For example the one about a-teen's description is based on an article about BTS.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups meet each other...Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot fo text content for the most part names should be obvious but just in case:
> 
> Carrots GC is the O'Boy Group Carrats chat. Members:  
> HaoHao: The8  
> Hansollie: Vernon  
> Dinosaurus: Chan  
> Jihoon: no nickname  
> Jeonhan: he's the one with blue texts
> 
> Soonie Chat:  
> S.Coups (🍒) phone chatting with Hoshi 
> 
> 18 Chat:  
> 🐯Horanghe🐯: Hoshi  
> Gentledeer Shua: Joshua  
> Seok to the Min 🤓: DK  
> WonWon: Wonwoo  
> BooHoo: Seungkwan  
> Puppy🐶Gyu: Mingyu  
> (S.Coups is the blue texts)

A loud thump followed by what Minghao can tell is Jeonghan swearing is the alarm that wakes him up this morning. He knows any attempts to go back to sleep will be futile, he can already hear the shower running and the sound of someone muttering to themself as they move around the dorm. Plus, Jeonghan has yet to stop being loud. Before he can contemplate getting out of bed, or suffocating himself under his pillow in the hope of falling unconscious, the door to his room bursts open.

"Myungho, I have to to go to a meeting with the manager hyung, can you please take care of the schedule for today?" Jeonghan hyung looks like he's just rolled out of bed, his hair is in a messy ponytail, his coat is hanging off one shoulder and he's attempting to put his socks on single handedly. He still looks good.

"Wait, all day? Hyung what meeting do you even have today?" His voice sounds rough as he moves his head out from under the pillow. He needs a glass of water and maybe an extra large cup of coffee.

He's not sure why theres a meeting so suddenly, normally they would have been told about it in advance so the group could prepare schedules accordingly.

"No idea HaoHao, I'll let you guys know as soon as I find-"

"Jeonghan! We need to go now!" Manager hyung's call interrupts his sentence and he can see Jeonghan hyung flinch.

"Coming Hyung!" Jeonghan turned his pleading eyes back at Minghao, "please Hao, can you manage everything for today?"

Ah, it really was hard to say no to Jeonghan hyung, not that he would with how stressed he looked.

"Yea, yea, go to your meeting." he waved away the others attempts at thank you and watched him rush out of the room. He heard the front door slam a few seconds later and then blessed quiet. Maybe he could get a few more minutes of sleep before he had to get everyone going? A loud crash and Chan's yelp proved that to be but a fleeting wish. Guess that was all the rest he's gonna get today.

* * *

Carrots 🥕💎🥕   
  
HaoHao   
So Jeonghan hyung, did you find out what the meetings for?   
No, we just got here. No one else's in the meeting room yet   
Dinosaurus   
wait weren't you running late tho? how are you the first one there?   
Apparently the staff had an internal meeting that ran late 🤷🏻    
Plus another artist who's supposed to attend is also running late   
HaoHao   
I wonder who that is?   
Hansollie   
why would another artist need to be there for a meeting about our group 🤔   
Dinosaurus   
😮 😮 do you think everything's ok hyung?   
ahh baby, of course! I'm sure its just a year end thing. This is the end of our debut year after-all

* * *

Soonie 🐯   
  
Hyung where are you!   
I had a shoot remember?   
Yea but you should be done with that by now   
I know, but apparently management wanted to talk about something so now me and manager noona are going to the company building   
ohh   
do you know what about?   
No idea   
Noona doesn't know either, they just asked us since my schedule was technically over after the shoot   
I hope its nothing serious...let us know how it goes?   
Of course - i'll message in the group chat   
😸😸😸😸 Thanks Hyung! ✊ fighting   
👍

* * *

Carrots 🥕💎🥕   
  
Soooo...the leader of A-Teen just walked in the meeting room with who i'm guessing is his manager 😯   
Dinosaurus   
😲😲😲😲   
HaoHao   
wait really?!   
😔😔😔   
I'm dissapointed Hao, would I ever lie?   
Jihoon   
😒   
HaoHao   
Jeonghan hyung please, is there a time when you don't try to do this?   
ahhh, betrayed by my own children   
Dinosaurus   
Hyung focus! Is S.Coups really there?   
Of course!   
😩😩😩 Why does he look so good in real life too   
He looks like he just came from a schedule   
Jihoon   
do you know why he's in the same meeting as you?   
No, even manager hyung doesn't know   
They look pretty confused too tbh    
Hansollie   
maybe its about a new project?   
HaoHao   
But why would our group leader need to be there? We're not even the same company   
Dinosaurus   
Besides A-Teen is still in the middle of promotions for their latest comeback   
Jihoon   
Yea but if its a big enough project sometimes management starts the process much earlier than normal   
Dinosaurus   
I guess that makes sense   
Ohhhh! I wonder if this is for a collab?   
That would be awesome!!!   
HaoHao   
Calm down fanboy, im not sure thats what its about   
Dinosaurus   
😤😤😤

* * *

18: 🍒🦌🐯🐱🐶🤓🍊   
  
🐯Horanghe🐯   
Hyung did you get to the meeting yet?   
Do you know what its about?   
Clam down Soonyoung, we just reached the room   
Gentledeer Shua   
Meeting? I didn't know there was a meeting scheduled today.   
🐯Horanghe🐯   
Apparently it was a surprise. Management just called hyung in   
Gentledeer Shua   
hmmm 🤔   
Seok to the Min 🤓   
so hyung, did you find out yet?   
Seok its only been like 5 min since I reached, so no, no idea still   
looks like someones already in the room tho   
WonWon   
probably staff   
Guys....   
I have just seen an angel   
BooHoo   
🙄 dramatic much   
Gentledeer Shua   
What are you talking about Cheollie?   
Im pretty sure that right in front of me is Yoon Jeonghan   
And he is beautiful   
🐯Horanghe🐯   
Wait Yoon Jeonhan?   
The leader of that all O rookie group?   
Yup 😳   
His manager just introduced them to us so I know i'm not wrong   
He just told me to call him Jeonghan since we're the same age   
BooHoo   
😯   
🐯Horanghe🐯   
😯   
Seok to the Min 🤓   
😯   
WonWon   
😯   
Gentledeer Shua   
😯   
Right!!🤯🤯   
Ok guys, update later some Pledis staff just walked in with Shine's, gotta go!   
Puppy🐶Gyu   
Wait guys, whats been going on?   
Why was the chat so active?   
Wait nvm, i'll just read it   
guys! 😮🤯🤯 how did i miss this 😭   
BooHoo   
🤦🏻


	3. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol find out about the project.

It takes everything in Jeonghan’s power to make sure he pays attention to the introductions being made by one of the women that walked into the room with a few staff members. Kim-shi is a no-nonsense omega that’s responsible for handling the administration related to the artists under Shine Entertainment, she’s been present at all the meetings Jeonghan has attended for his group. Considering that she is currently in the middle of introducing him to an important executive of the company that manages some of the country’s most popular artists Jeonghan knows he should be more attentive. Whatever this meeting is about is important. 

Yet. Yet, he can’t help but be distracted by the calm scent of lavender and rosemary that invades his senses every time the leader of A-Teen moves in his chair. It sounds childish, that a 25-year-old is so easily distracted by a scent. But it stands out to Jeonghan in a way scents usually don’t. It’s a good combination, calming, typical of the qualities usually associated with beta scents. It makes focus harder, and for all that Jeonghan is surrounded by beta scents daily, they usually don’t come in a package full of good looks and sincerity the way Seungcheol does. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s been staring again until he catches Seungcheol’s eyes. The embarrassment of being caught is enough to override whatever distracting quality the scent has and he turns his head to focus back on the staff. Just in time too, for the woman he’s sure was introduced as Park Jimin from Pledis is standing up to load an official-looking presentation on the screen of the board room. 

“Thank you, everyone, for accommodating us for this meeting, I’m aware it was last minute but we appreciate you taking the time to come here.” She’s smiling, excitedly tapping her fingers on the tablet in her hand as the presentation on the screen comes to life. 

“So let’s get started. As you all are aware, Shine Entertainment is a subsidiary of Pledis entertainment that was created to meet the specific artistic and administrative needs of specific artists.” She switches through the slides on the screen, showing an overview of the history and structure of Pledis and Shine. Jeonghan’s, of course, aware of the interconnectedness between the two. It’s a little different than the pretty way it’s being put, Shine was created to handle all the omega artists and trainees that Pledis wanted to work with. While companies had A/B/O designated trainees and artists under the same company all the time, debuting an all O’boy group came with a certain number of risks. And in such cases, it’s always better to have a degree of separation between the experiments and the star players. 

“The idea that we’re here to present today is something that has been in the play since before Shine was even created, and it has only solidified and become more detailed as we reach closer to where we wanted to be.” Another slide change, this time the slide is blank except for a stylized ‘SEVENTEEN’ displayed on the screen. 

“We at Pledis and Shine would like to start 2020 off with a never seen before the project.” Jeonghan can see her eyes shine with excitement, this is a project that she is clearly passionate about. “A 3-way collaboration project between artists from Pledis and Shine!”

Oh. Well, that’s a little disappointing. He’s guessing by the others in the room that two of the involved artists are Carat and A-Teen, plus a third unknown. A three-way collaboration on a song isn’t exactly as ground-breaking as the excitement had suggested. Sure two artist collabs are more common, but he knows for a fact that there was a single by NCT 127, Lay and Jason Derulo of all people that was released just last year. 

Seungcheol seems to have the same thought like him, “Um, isn’t that something that’s been done before.” He rubs the back of his neck a little, clearly embarrassed about having interrupted in front of so many people. “I mean a 3 way single, even if it’s between an A/B and an O group, isn’t that unexpected.”

Rather than be annoyed at the interruption, or angry that her idea seems to be questioned, Park-shi gets visibly more excited. “I’m so glad you said that Seungcheol-shi,” another switch of slides, “You see what makes this project so different is two things.”

“The first part: three unique artists coming together that no one expects. The second part: Rather than releasing and promoting one song, they collaborate on a complete full-length special album and promote it together over a period of months. We plan to build up the excitement for this project as soon as A-Teen is done with their latest comeback. Think of it like this, for the duration of this project the three artist sets will work as one group, that includes everything from vlives to variety appearances to the music shows.” 

A new slide shows an equation: 17 = (5 + 7 + 1) + (1+1+1) + (1)

“The special ‘Seventeen’ project is the ultimate collaboration of your talents and fans. Three separate artists with unique talents combining to _13 members_ , _three fandoms_ cheering you on all in _one package_. That is what Seventeen is.” 

Ah. The excitement seems justified now.

Jeonghan can’t help but feel giddy excitement grow in him. This is big. Carat is just a one-year-old group, having a massive project like this can only do great things for them. It's moments like this Jeonghan has a hard time believing just where he is. A year and a half ago he was sitting in a bathroom with Minghao wondering if they were ever going to debut, Carat a member and vocalist short. Now he’s here, in a boardroom with company executives listening to a project that sounds like a dream. Half inconceivable and half everything he’d worked so hard for. A year of performances, fan meetings and songs. Of looking out at a crowd and seeing people sway to the sound of his voice and scream his name. A year of awards and praise that he’d only seen given to others before. A future with a collaboration with one of the biggest groups in Korea. He looks over at Seungcheol. The beta seems similarly blown away, and there’s a small smile on his lips that speaks of hidden anticipation.

“So what exactly does that mean for the groups going forward?” Manager Jeon brings Jeonghan’s attention back to the meeting with his question. A valid one considering the logistical and administrative issues that would be involved in pulling this off.

“Ah, good question. We’ve come up with a basic timeline for everything involved in the project that we will share once a few more things are finalized with the 3rd artist. They’re currently working on something that should be over in a few days. For now, we would like you to go back to your groups and share this information, then once the 3rd artist is confirmed it would be good to start getting to know each other in a casual situation before we start official activities.” She turns to the managers, “We will communicate through you as usual.”

“We have high hopes for this project. It’s been long enough that it’s time for A-Teen to show something new to fans, and we want to have this project released in time for the 5th anniversary of the group. It will also look good for Carat to have something this big for their 1st anniversary.” This time it’s Kim-shi that talks. “We will make the project public after A-Teen’s promotions are done, but will keep the identity of the 3rd artist secret from the public for a while. In the meantime, you guys will start working on the album songs and content for vlives, shows etc.”

“Our goal is for the public to view you as a synergistic group.” Jimin-shi says, “That includes pooling the talents together to create a unique album.”

“That sounds like we will be involved in the album creation,” Jeonghan says. While Carat has been known as the group to debut with their own songs, thanks largely in part to Jihoon’s former main career as a producer, A-Teen has mainly focused on creating their own choreographies.

“Exactly right Jeonghan-shi.” Jimin-shi practically beams at him. She really is too excited. “Both of your groups are well known for personalizing part of the creative process, but with this, we hope to have it be ‘self-produced’ from start to end. That includes writing your own songs, choreographing your own dances and even the direction and filming of music videos. It helps that Jihoon-shi has experience writing songs for both groups.” Right, even now as a member of Carat Jihoon had continued writing songs for the other group. 

“Wait, we don’t exactly have experience with the directing and filming of music videos. At least, no one in A-Teen does.” Seungchoel’s right, no one in Carat does either. They don’t even have that much experience being in music videos, having only about 3 title songs under their belt. He says as much to the team. 

“Ah, that’s where the 3rd artist comes in.” Jimin-shi says, “As I said before, this project is to bring out the unique talents and experiences of all three artists together.”

Jeonghan then asks the question that has been niggling in his mind since the beginning, “Who exactly is the 3rd artist?”

Jimin-shi seems to bounce on her feet, clearly happy about the question asked, “Why, it’s only one of the rising actors of Korea.”

An actor? That makes no sense, especially if the plan is to collaborate fully on an album. He knows Pledis has a few actors signed, but he isn’t familiar enough with their histories to know who would qualify as an idol. But a look at Seungcheol shows that he might have figured out who the actor is. 

Seungcheol answers before Jimin-shi can continue, “It’s Jun isn’t it?” He’s smiling fully now, pleased with his guess.

Jun? As in Moon Junhui?

“Yes, Moon Junhui will be the third member of this project.” Jimin-shi smiles wide, “Jeonghan-shi, Manager Jeon, you might not be aware but when Jun-shi joined Pledis, he spent about a year training as an idol with A-Teen. Although eventually, he branched back into acting, I assure you he has the skills and talent to fully collaborate and be a part of this project.”

“Now that we’ve discussed the details of the project, I’m sure you want to go and inform your groups.” Kim-shi turns to the other staff that are present, “however before we do that let me introduce you to the staff that will be with you in these coming months.”

Jeonghan doesn’t know what to think. This morning has not gone at all like he expected and honestly, he’s having a hard time keeping track of all the information being thrown at him. He’s glad that manager hyung is with him right now, for he’s been diligently taking notes so that they don’t miss anything. 

Ah, at least the member's reactions will be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quicker update than anticipated, the next will probably be a while. 
> 
> This chapter is just one scene, but it pushes the introduction further so that we can get to the interactions. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
